Pequeña Princesa
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Hogwarts recibe a una nueva estudiante... Historia Finalizada . Muchas gracias por leerla
1. Prologo

Prologo:

_**Fines de marzo de 1998, un mes y algunos días antes del final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.**_

Los gritos desgarradores de una joven se mezclaban con la maniática risa y alaridos de sus torturadores. Un padre y su hijo veían, sin poder hacer nada, como una joven era torturada en el suelo de uno de los salones de su mansión.

La joven estaba desnuda, su brazo izquierdo habia sido tallado con una daga maldita y sobre ella se cernían 3 hombres y una loca mujer, querían hacer que sufriera todos los horrores.

Cuando uno de ellos se disponía a violarla, una luz blanca y un estruendo envolvió a ese maldito grupo y a su víctima, ambos hombres que observaban sin poder hacer nada, vieron al disiparse la Luz que estaban solo los tres hombre y la loca mujer inconscientes, de la joven solo quedaba un bolsito de cuentas, sus ropas hechas girones y su varita, Draco inmediatamente lanzo un _Accio_ hacia las pertenencias de la pobre niña y las guardo. Justo en ese instante un elfo y dos jóvenes, irrumpían en el lugar.

Draco miro al joven que debía salvar al mundo y con mudas palabras le dio a entender que no sabía donde, pero que ella estaba bien y le dio las pertenencias de la joven, justo en ese momento se despertaron los torturadores y la batalla comenzó, Draco escenifico un duelo, perdiendo su varita en este.

Sin poder hacer mucho, los dos jóvenes y el elfo desparecieron del lugar dejando a 3 malditos hombres y una mujer gritando en la locura, mientras que un hombre veía a su hijo semi inconsciente, sabiendo que solo era un truco.


	2. Capitulo 01

Capitulo 1

_**1° de septiembre de 2010**_

Una joven niña empujaba un carrito cargado con un enorme baúl con sus iníciales, la jaula vacía de algún pájaro y un pequeño morral de cuero. Ella miraba a todos lados y en un momento lo vio, se dirigió hasta su objetivo rápida y sigilosamente. Y sin que nadie se percatara atravesó la barrera que llevaba hacia el andén 9¾. Se vio ante una multitud de jóvenes estudiantes, padres y demás personas todas yendo de un lado al otro con o sin equipajes. Tranquilamente nuestra joven de pelo oscuro, pero con unos hermosos y ordenados rulos en el final de su abundante cabellera, se acerco hacia el encargado de colocar el equipaje en el vagón. El hombre al verla se quedo observándola como si ella fuera otra persona, su rostro, le recordó al viejo hombre a otro estudiante, él simplemente le pregunto por el ave.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu mascota, linda?

-Oh, Galatea va a ir volando al colegio, mamá y papá pensaron que un viaje tan largo encerrada no le haría bien a su particular carácter.

-Buena observación de tus padres y consideración hacia ¿tu lechuza o búho?

-Oh nada de eso, Galatea es un cuervo. Ella sabe dónde encontrarme, no importa donde me esconda, ni a donde me lleve el viento.

-Entonces es tu familiar. Felicidades y que tengas un buen viaje y un buen comienzo pequeña.

-Muchas gracias Sr.

La joven subió al tren y busco un compartimiento que estuviera vacío, encontró un pequeño compartimiento casi a la mitad. Se sentó acomodando su falda plisada de color azul rey y su cardigán gris, busco en su morral algo para comer y algo de lectura, seleccionando un viejo libro de pociones.

Luego de un buen rato, alguien golpeo a la puerta, un joven con pelo turquesa suave le pregunto si podía quedarse con ella ya que habia causado un accidente sin darse cuenta en uno de los compartimientos de sus compañeros y estos lo sacaron de este.

-Soy un poco torpe, mi madre es igual - dijo ahora con el pelo de un tono turquesa furioso.

-Oh no te preocupes, mi nombre es Eileen. Veo que eres un metamorfo, eso es genial- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Soy Ted Lupin, Teddy para todo el mundo.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a charlar, nuestra pequeña se sentía muy a gusto, él le conto que sus padres eran Aurores en el Ministerio y que formaban parte de la escolta personal del Ministro. Aun era hijo único y aparte de sus padres, vivía con su abuela materna. Ella le conto que vivía en un poblado mixto, gente mágica y muggles que sabían sobre la magia, en su gran mayoría eran squibs o padres de gente mágica, como sus abuelos maternos que tenían un boticario, le conto que vivía con sus padres, sus hermanitos mellizos, una nena y un nene que estaban por cumplir 6 años en un mes y con su abuelo, le conto que su madre era una maestra pocionista y de transfiguración, su padre era también un maestro pocionista y que su abuelo tenía un brazo mecánico. También le conto que sus padres y abuelo no salían nunca de la casa, eran como ermitaños dentro de esa gran mansión.

Eileen le conto que le gustaba salir de la propiedad y conocer a los vecinos, siempre acompañada de una elfina que la cuidaba.

Teddy también le dijo que él estaba en segundo año, y que estaba en la casa de Hufflepuff, el joven estaba un poco cohibido pero le conto algo que, aunque todos sabían él no quería ocultarlo. Para que no desconfiara.

-Eileen tú has sido muy sincera, y debo contarte algo, mi padre, aunque es un Auror, el es un hombre lobo, el usa unas pociones que lo ayudan cuando hay luna llena, pero aun así, mama y la abuela no dejan que yo me acerque al sótano cuando se transforma.

-Oh Teddy, no te preocupes, es una pena que tu papa pase por esto. Pero si él está junto al Ministro debe de ser un hombre realmente correcto y confiable. En cuanto a las pociones ¿cuales está tomando?

-Hace casi un año comenzó a tomar unas que son experimentales, al parecer son realmente fantásticas, mi padrino viene a supervisarlo cuando se transforma, para poder documentar todo. Al parecer han ido cambiando para mejor con el correr de los meses. Lo ideal es que al parecer ya logra transformarse sin ningún dolor, sin que la transformación drene su energía. De esta forma no esta tan cansado a la mañana siguiente. Solo sé que la noche previa a la luna llena tiene que tomarlas, un elfo de san Mungo las trae. Están selladas con un lacre verde y un sello, sabemos que las hace un grupo de investigadores privados, pero que no quieren darse a conocer. Por lo que dijo la especialista de San Mungo, son un par de excelentes pocionistas que quieren que el mundo sea mejor. Y que ellos eligieron de un grupo grande a mi papa para la prueba. Ahora que Papa mostro como trabaja la poción la están utilizando en otras personas afectadas. También están haciendo pociones específicas para casos relacionados con la licantropía, personas que fueron heridas, no se convierten pero poseen características de lobo. Es el caso del papa de una chica dos años menor que yo, hija de un amigo de la familia. Su papa está totalmente recuperado y no tiene más las cicatrices.

\- Que lindo poder escuchar que hay gente que se preocupa de los demás. Me alegro por tu papa y por los demás afectados. Yo no sé mucho de lo de la guerra, solo lo que mi abuelo me cuenta. Mis padres, no me quieren contar casi nada, se escapan cuando les pregunto. Sé que por lo que mi abuelo me dijo, mi mama fue torturada y mi padre estuvo a punto de morir, el luego de la guerra estuvo muchos meses en coma, y solo lo asistieron mi mama, mi abuelo mi abuelo y una señora que es medimaga, amiga de la familia. Solo la vi el día que mama dio a luz a los mellizos, ella es una señora muy linda para ser muy vieja y no es bajita. Y tiene un carácter…

-acá en el colegio tenemos una medimaga que tiene su carácter también. Pero es lo mas buena que hay, sobre todo con los más jóvenes.

-mama y papa tienen secuelas, ellos no lo saben, pero yo un día los espié. Mama estaba vistiéndose y vi su cuerpo, ella tiene muchas heridas, en la espalda y en sus piernas y alguien escribió algo en su brazo izquierdo, pero no sé bien que decía…

-Eileen, como es tu mama y tu papa, físicamente digo – observo el joven, la habia mirado durante el viaje y su cara le parecía conocida, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien

-mi mama no es muy alta, sus ojos son como el caramelo y tiene el pelo más terrible del mundo, es castaño, imposible de manejar, entre los rulos y el friz, no sabría que es peor, pero papa ama su pelo, lo vi meter su nariz en él cuando leen en el sofá…. El la rodea y ella lee en voz alta para él. Papa es palido como yo, su pelo es tan negro como el mío, pero lo lleva corto y prolijo, sus ojos son negros como el carbón y es alto, bastante alto. Es muy correcto y muy serio. Nada que ver con mi abuelo que vive haciendo chistes, metiéndose en donde no lo llaman y comiendo caramelos. El prácticamente nos cuida cuando mama y papa se involucran en un proyecto de pociones. Ellos tienen un pequeño convenio con algunos lugares, pero no tengo idea de con quienes. Sé que tienen algunos elfos que envían con las pociones. Nunca vi nada, pero los escucho hablar y decir sobre ellas. Hay algunos ingredientes que nos vienen por búho, otros por águila y otros los trae un elfo cada 15 días.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- Oh perdona, soy Eileen Jane Snapier, mi mama se llama Jane Garden y mi papa Sebastián Snapier.

-Nunca escuche sobre ellos, pero vamos que hay que cambiarse, luego de la selección nos podemos volver a reunir

-gracias Teddy.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al baño del tren para ponerse las túnicas del colegio.

Al regresar el tren ya estaba llegando a destino.


	3. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 2

_**Llegada a Hogwarts, noche casi otoñal.**_

Eileen siguió a la masa de niños y niñas que eran llamados por un hombre muy grande, esto le recordó a su abuelo

_-Hagrid es el Sr de las llaves, es el guardabosque del colegio y el cuidador de sus puertas, es un muy buen hombre, puedes confiarle tu vida, pero ten cuidado con las criaturas a las que llama sus hijos.-_

Era de noche cerrada, en el oscuro y limpio cielo de Escocia se observaba la luna y millones de estrellas, los botes navegaban solos hacia el colegio, dejándoles ver la imponencia del castillo. Eran muchos los jóvenes que ingresaban, esta era la segunda oleada de estudiantes 11 años luego de la guerra.

Eileen conto por lo menos 30 botes, con 4 chicos por bote, eran más de 100 alumnos nuevos!

Al llegar al castillo Hagrid los guio hasta la puerta principal y les indico que debían subir tranquilos las escaleras, Eileen estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca habia estado rodeada de tanta gente que desconocía, tantos chicos y chicas, pero bueno esto era la escuela, debía acostumbrarse, sentía su magia crepitar bajo su piel, sabía que estaba intranquila. Pero ella recitaba un mantra para calmar su ansiedad.

Al final de la larga y alta escalera los esperaba un joven profesor.

-Buenas noches alumnos, soy el Profesor Neville Longbottom y los escoltare al Gran Salón donde serán seleccionados en alguna de las cuatro casa, estas son Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Cada una de ellas es especial y única, Nuestro lema cada año es unidos en nuestras casas tendremos armonía y unidos con los demás tendremos Paz. Cada casa es importante, en cada una hay reglas. Pero hay una que es para todas por igual. Ustedes son alumnos del colegio y deben estar unidos y compartir con sus compañeros de otras casas. Todos somos hermanos.

Luego de estas sabias palabras el joven profesor guio a los más de 100 niños a un enorme salón, donde habia muchas mesas, Eileen conto por lo menos 2 mesas para cada casa, mas una mesa muy larga donde comían los profesores.

El profesor Longbottom agarro un pergamino y comenzó a nombrar alfabéticamente a los nuevos alumnos, Eileen estaba atenta a su nombre, al nombrarla se dio cuenta que los profesores la miraban asombrados. Dos de ellos la miraron fijamente y cruzaron algunas palabras y vio un par de monedas en la mesa, eso no ayudo con su angustia cada vez más creciente, sentía que todo lo que la rodeaba se le vendría encima en cualquier momento.

El viejo sombrero fue puesto sobre su negro pelo.

-mmm esta mente... pero tu linaje… tu eres hija de tus padres, estoy feliz que estén bien. Lo mismo el viejo. Que dirán los demás si se enteran quienes son, tú no sabes, y espero comprendas. Este pequeña, es un gran paso, ellos te enviaron sin ningún conocimiento de su pasado. Eres tú por ti misma, no influenciada por quienes eran ellos. Respétalos por sus secretos y comprende sus errores. Tu mente es un libro, tienes sabiduría, coraje, astucia y respeto, donde te pondré,… RAVENCLAW grito el sombrero, ella vio como ambas monedas volvían a sus dueños.

Y vio a muchos de su nueva casa acercarse a ella, los colores de su casa la rodeaban y giraban ante ella, y Eileen grito…


	4. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 3

Los profesores vieron la efusiva bienvenida a la mesa, el sombrero habia estado 5 minutos charlando a la cabeza de la joven y entonces lo vieron una luz blanca y 20 alumnos inconscientes y nada de la nueva alumna. O eso creían.

Teddy miro asombrado como una luz hacia desmayar a una buena parte de los Ravenclaw y como Eileen asustada desaparecía y aparecía sobre sus piernas sentada e inconsciente con lagrimas en sus ojos, uno de los profesores, un rubio alto, miro y abrió sus ojos, le dijo unas palabras a un moreno a su lado y este a la directora. Ambos se levantaron y fueron junto a Teddy.

-Ven Teddy, déjame cargarla.

-Si padrino, puedes agarrarla, ella es liviana.

Los tres hombres y la joven desaparecieron, los desmayados se recuperaron inmediatamente. Y sin secuelas. Todos estaban aturdidos por lo que habia pasado, el sorteo debía seguir.

Minerva ansiosa los esperaba en su despacho, junto a Pomona y a Filius, esto no lo habia visto nunca, pero recordaba algo que uno de sus profesores habia visto hace unos cuantos años

Harry deposito en un sofá a la joven, que aun estaba inconsciente, Poppy escaneaba a la niña y murmuraba cosas sin que nadie la escuchara.

-Sra. directora ella está bien, puedo retirarme.

-Poppy porque quieres irte... que pasa

-Yo debo, yo no puedo, ella no debe verme, no aun.

-¿Porque?

\- Perdón pero hice un juramento, pero no con ella, sus padres, ella me conoce. Pero no sabe mucho. Solo la vi una vez y era tan pequeña

-Está bien Poppy. Puedes esperar en mi dormitorio por ahora.

-Draco, es el mismo efecto que viste en la mansión

-Si directora, solo que esta vez eran muchas personas alrededor y ella se materializo sobre Teddy…

-Creo entender que está sucediendo. Y tu padre estaba en lo correcto.

-Quiere decir que lo que Lucius decía es verdad

-Al parecer si, ella ha seleccionado como su alma gemela a Teddy, ella será su compañera en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuando terminen el colegio.

-Pero eso quiere decir que Hermione puede que esté viva en algún lugar, pero porque no apareció, a lo mejor ella está unida a alguien que no la deja marcharse o peor que la mato. Dios mío la extraño Minerva, ella es mi amiga, mi hermana.

-Harry tranquilo, y no creo que ese sea el caso, creo que ella decidió ocultarse y vivir tranquila, junto al hombre al que está unida. Ahora quiero que observen a la joven.

Todos vieron a la joven que descansaba tranquila, su respiración estaba pausada, y la vieron, su largo pelo negro, recordaron que sus ojos eran negros.

-Teddy que sabes de ella

-Ella y yo estuvimos charlando mucho en el tren, sus padres son pocionistas, son ermitaños, y por lo que me dijo tienen serias secuelas de guerra. Ella tiene 2 hermanos mellizos y un abuelo, este me dijo tiene un brazo mecánico y no tengo idea que es eso

-Eso quiere decir que su brazo fue amputado y reemplazado con uno que se maneja mediante sensores nerviosos. Es como si fuera una pata de palo, pero en un brazo se ve que optaron por la tecnología muggle, -dijo Harry

-Su madre se llama Jane y su padre Sebastián

-Sabes el apellido de su madre

-Garden, y me dijo que sus abuelos maternos viven en el mismo pueblo y que tienen un boticario, ellos son muggles. Pero por lo que entendí saben algo de medicina…

-Jane Garden…- recito Harry...- no lo creo, creo que es su hija, la hija de Hermione. Pero quien es Sebastián snapier….

-Snapier, me suena y no sé de dónde... es como que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua Harry-dijo Draco

-Te dijo algo mas

-Que el lugar donde vivían era un pueblo mixto, pero que los muggles que vivían ahí sabían de la magia, por ser o squibs o parientes de magos….

-No hay muchos lugares así. O son mágicos o muggles. Solo conozco un par de lugares y uno de ellos es el Valle de Godric. Luego de la guerra solo gente mágica o muggles con conocimiento de esta, viven ahí. Es mas Ginny y Astoria viven en el Valle, Minerva- dijo Harry

Teddy se acerco a Eileen y le acaricio el pelo, ella automáticamente abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Teddy?


	5. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 4

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Teddy?

-Tranquila mi niña, soy la directora y tuviste un episodio inusual en el comedor.

-¿Señora, yo me desaparecí? ¿No?

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Acaso te acuerdas?

-No, pero mama, me conto que una vez que luego de cumplir los 6 años me paso, unos perros me asuntaron y desaparecí, mama y papa pudieron rastrear mi magia hasta un parque, yo estaba jugando junto a un pequeño un poco más grande que yo, sobre una manta de colores. El me regalo un chocolate porque yo estaba asustada y yo le deje a Leo porque vi que estaba solo. Mama y papa me sacaron sin que la joven que cuidaba al niño se diera cuenta. Era un parque muggle.

-¡Oh por Merlín! – grito Teddy

-Que pasa teddy

\- Se acuerdan que yo cuando chico les conté que un ángel de pelo negro se me apareció y luego alguien la vino a buscar, bueno no les dije pero ese ángel de pelo negro y vestido de margaritas, me dejo a mi peluche, leo, mama pensó que lo habia comprado papa y el que alguien me lo habia regalado. ¡Tu eras ese angel Eileen! Ya nos habíamos conocido. Y por lo que dijo tía Mini estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

-Espera un momento Teddy, eso entonces fue un hecho real, no lo soñaste.

-Yo se los dije, pero no me creyeron.

-Por Merlín chico y no recuerdas a sus padres.

-Porque tendrían que recordarlos, si quieren yo les muestro una foto, oh las deje en el baul.

-Alto, nadie se mueva. –dijo Minerva

Se dio la vuelta y enfrento a la veintena de cuadros que correspondían a vs directores…

-Sres. frente a nosotros hay un enigma, es el segundo en este cuarto, el primero son los retratos de los dos anteriores directores, muertos en batalla. Si esos cuadros no despiertan es por dos razones, testarudez o que no están muertos

Una exclamación surgio de labios de los cuatro jefes de casa, Pomona y Filius hasta ahora se habían quedado al margen, viendo lo que hacían los otros 3, 4 si contaban al joven teddy.

-Eileen, necesito que por favor te levantes y me digas si reconoces a alguien entre los cuadros.

-oh está bien Sra.

-OK, este es el director Black, mama me conto sobre el al enseñarme un libro, dice que es muy estricto, pero un muy buen hombre. Es la directora Dilys, También veo al director Dippet, luego este es… ¿Que hace mi abuelo aquí? ¿Y papa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque mi abuelo y mi padre están en esta sala? - el rostro tranquilo y alegre habia sido reemplazado por la seriedad y preocupación

-Estás diciendo que el hombre de pelo blanco es tu abuelo

-Si se llama Brian, no se su apellido, el no es mi abuelo, pero quiere a mi papa como su padre y mama le consiguió el brazo mecánico cuando yo era muy pequeña.

-Y tu papa es el sr huraño de pelo negro, a lo mejor no estás muy segura Eileen -dijo Harry

-Sr soy perfectamente consciente de que ese rostro es el de mi padre, a lo mejor un par de arrugas menos y el pelo mucho más corto y con unas cuantas canas, producidas por mi o por mama, según él, pero esa nariz y esos ojos son los de él.

Todos en la sala se rieron por lo bajo, pero a su vez suspiraron.

-Eileen voy a mostrarte la foto de una ex alumna mía, ella desapareció en circunstancias parecidas a las que hoy vos presentaste y desde hace más de 11 años que no sabemos de ella

Minerva giro un marco dorado que habia sobre su escritorio dentro estaba la imagen de una joven Hermione en su 6to año leyendo bajo un árbol, ella levanto la vista, sonrió y siguió leyendo.

\- Usted tiene una foto de mi madre, ella esta tan joven, feliz, siempre está leyendo y el mismo pelo. ¿Porque tiene una foto personal de mi madre y que hay de los retratos de mi padre y de mi abuelo?

-Eileen siéntate por favor.- Minerva término de conjurar sillas para todos.

-Ella es Hermione Jean Granger, desparecida de la segunda guerra, desapareció de una mansión resguardada por magia de todo tipo con un destino desconocido. Ellos son el director Albus Dumbledore y el director Severus Snape, ex espía, ex jefe de casa de slytherin, profesor de pociones y al igual que tu madre nombrado orden de Merlín primera clase. Su cuerpo nunca fue hallado. Se lo cree muerto ya que fue mordido por una serpiente

-Eileen tu madre te mostro sus cicatrices-pregunto Draco

-No, pero yo las vi, aunque no todas y solo de lejos

-Ella tiene una escritura en su brazo izq.

-Sí, pero no pude ver que decía, mama y papa están probando cremas en ella, hasta ahora sin resultado

-Minerva, no hay duda que son ellos, te recomiendo llamar al ministerio y ver que hacemos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Les van a hacer algo a mis padres?

-No pequeña, es que a ambos los extrañamos mucho y queremos volver a verlos. El ministro es un amigo muy querido. Tú sabes quién es nuestro ministro

-En casa no leemos el diario, ni recibimos notificaciones del exterior, estamos en una mansión guarecida y que tiene un fidelio. Solo nuestro elfo o mi cuervo traspasan las barreras

-Ok puedes enviarme a tu cuervo, quiero enviarle algo a tus padres, para verlos mañana. Tú mientras vas a comer algo e ir a dormir a tu torre.

Minerva habia llamado a una elfa que le trajo comida para todos, ya que nadie habia terminado de comer. Ella pensaba y se acordó de Poppy

-Eileen hay alguien más que sepa de ustedes.

\- Habia una Sra., ella ayudo a mama a dar a luz a los mellizos hace unos años, yo recuerdo muy poco porque me sacaron y llevaron a lo de mis abuelos, son fanáticos de la limpieza de dientes. Pero recuerdo llegar al día siguiente y verla despedirse de mi abuelo y abrazarlo. Lo mismo con papá, ella estaba llorando y se fue por chimenea.

Minerva miro su cuarto y dijo

-Poppy necesito que salga y saludes a Eileen.

Una señora mayor con algunas lágrimas en los ojos salió, Eileen le sonrió y dijo

-Al fin puedo abrazarte pequeña, que grande y linda que estas, como están los mellizos, deben de estar muy grandes.

-Hola Sra., un gusto conocerla al fin y si están muy grandes.

-Y Mini llamamos al ministro. –pregunto Harry nervioso

\- Bueno Eileen, Teddy, ustedes a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Filius, Pomona llévenlos a cada Casa y luego regresen, traigan a Neville, esto también le concierne.

\- Si Sra. Directora.

Filius y Pomona escoltaron a ambos estudiantes a cada casa, en el camino Filius le explico donde estaba la casa de Ravenclaw y la contraseña. Filius le dijo que descanse y que no se preocupe, pero que no olvide mandarle el cuervo a la directora.

Eileen llego a su dormitorio, sus compañeras ya estaban acostadas, ella se dirigió a la percha que contenía a Galatea. Tomo al ave y le dijo - La directora necesita envía algo a casa, ve con ella. Le dio un pergamino para que se lo entregue a la directora. - Y la soltó por la ventana.

Se puso su camisón y se fue a dormir, relajada, pensando en su nuevo amigo y por lo que entendió su futuro compañero. Al igual que su mamá, ella ya tenía a su compañero de alma.


	6. Capitulo 05

Capitulo 5

Mientras en la dirección Minerva habia convocado al Ministro y a sus guardaespaldas personales.

-Minerva, Harry, Draco, Pomona, Filius, Poppy, Neville. ¿Está todo bien?

-Ministro, le ruego me disculpe que lo llame tan tarde y mande mis respetos a su familia por esta llamada, pero no podía dejar de informar de un suceso extraordinario.

-Mini, somos amigos y te puedo asegurar que en casa se preocuparon, pero me exigieron que les diga todo al regreso, claro si se puede.

-Hoy llego al colegio una nueva alumna, ella se asusto en la clasificación, ella se desapareció y apareció junto a su pareja de vida. Al desaparecer una luz rodeo donde ella estaba y desmayo a los que la rodeaban, todo esto inconsciente de su poder. Gracias a dios su pareja de vida es solo un año mayor que ella y estaba en una mesa cercana. Recuerdas lo que Lucius conto sobre lo ocurrido a Hermione, lo que él y Draco contaron, siempre dijo que esa magia natural es la que la salvo y que en algún momento podría regresar. Ok eso paso hoy en el comedor.

-Increíble, eso señala que el tenia razón, pero no veo la relación.

-La joven se llama Eileen Jean Snapier y por más que su apellido es otro, todos nosotros conocemos a sus padres y a alguien más que esta con ellos.

-Que insinúas Minerva.

-Eileen es hija de Hermione y de Severus. Acabo de enviarles a su cuervo, con diarios y cosas relacionados en estos años. Contándoles que los extrañamos y que le den un tirón de orejas al abuelo

-No entiendo Minerva

-Severus Snape no mato a Albus, Albus está vivo y viviendo con Hermione y con Severus, la pareja tiene un par de niños más, creo que rondan los 6 años. ¡Están vivos Arthur! Hermione seguro era la pareja de vida de Severus y el encanto de protección se activo cuando más se necesito. Y Severus la protegió y seguro Albus también y supongo que ambos protegieron a Severus, por esa razón no encontramos su cuerpo.

-Esto es muy importante, me tengo que sentar.

Arthur, el Ministro que durante 4 años estaba a cargo de la vida de todos, estaba impactado, la niña que vio como una hija, la que habían estado buscando por todo el mundo, habia regresado o casi, el hombre que vieron dejar todo por todos también estaba vivo, esto era algo por lo que alegrarse y Albus, el viejo, estaba con ellos, protegiendo a ese hombre que era como un hijo y al que le confió su vida entera.

Atrás de él, Remus y Tonks estaban mudos, su ex compañero y su ex alumna, unidos por magia antigua.

-Sra. directora la joven, usted dijo que selecciono a su compañero de alma, quien es.- pregunto Tonks

-BTeno dado que las cosas nunca se salen de un determinado grupo y escuchando el relato de ambos jóvenes, esta es la segunda vez que ella aparece a su lado, la anterior fue a sus 6 años , ella le regalo un león de peluche llamado leo.

Remus palideció... – ¿Teddy? Teddy es su compañero de alma, teddy va a estar relacionado con la hija de Hermione y de Severus… oh dios mío, espero que el no mate a mi niño

Todos sonrieron.

-no creo que ese sea el caso, ambos saben que su hija tiene un compañero de alma, y solo es cuestión de desear que sea un mago ya que no se quedaron mucho para verlo, por lo que parece teddy estaba en la etapa de pelo castaño ya que Eileen lo recuerda diferente, si recuerda la enorme barra de chocolate y dejarle a Leo.

-Minerva quieres decir que el joven que el bono alma eligió para Eileen es teddy?- pregunto Arthur aun impactado por las noticias

-así es, yo ya me puse en contacto con ambos, diciéndoles todo lo que habia pasado. Y que quería verlos mañana sábado por la mañana, luego podrían venir toda la familia más tarde, para reunirse con personas cercanas a ambos, gente que los extraña y quiere.

-a qué hora conviene que venga con toda la familia…

-oh Arthur puedes esperar un momento, aunque lo conversare con ellos, creo que no se negaran, y que sea a la hora del almuerzo, puede que improvisemos una reunión en la sala de menesteres, entrando por Hogsmeade.

-Bueno mañana lo veremos, pero Molly no me va a dejar dormir

-cuéntale solo a ella y que no diga a nadie nada de nada.

-Minerva a que se dedican. – pregunto Remus

-oh, no sé si entendí bien, pero por lo que teddy dijo, son pocionistas, ¿Por qué?

-son ellos Minerva, ellos son los responsables. No hay otra forma. Ellos son los que están curando a todos los que padecen algo relacionado con la licantropía. –dijo emocionado Remus. – ellos me seleccionaron. Ellos me eligieron, al igual que a Bill y a lavender.

-directora, recuerda la batalla, cuando alguien le grito que se cubriera y luego un mortifago a sus espaldas exploto… - recordó Neville- pudo haber sido Hermione que estaba oculta?, también sabemos que alguien mato a Greyback cuando estaba a pudo de terminar con lavender. Y lavender no habia visto a nadie, ella solo salió lastimada como Bill. También está el extraño caso de los Srs. Lupin que estaban cubiertos por una sabana encantada, para que solo Poppy los encontrara.

-oh por dios, mi niña, ella nos cubría las espaldas... es muy probable, ella estuvo ahí, para protegernos y proteger a Severus. Ella lo rescato y cuido con Albus.

Todos estaban muy cansados y decidieron que se reunirían nuevamente luego del mediodía en la sala de menesteres con o sin los snapier.


	7. Capitulo 06

Capitulo 6

No muy lejos del castillo, donde muchas preguntas aun no tienen una respuesta, en una casa muy grande, en una habitación muy cálida, frente a una chimenea, sobre una suave y esponjosa alfombra, un hombre semi desnudo, masajeaba la espalda y cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, su diosa, su salvación, ese ángel que el destino tenía reservado para él, su mujer.

-Amor, vamos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo, sabemos que Eileen está bien, todo está bien, mañana recibiremos a Galatea y nos dirá en que casa quedo.

-La extraño Sev, ella es mi pequeña, aunque tenemos dos mas y bueno también esta frijolito…

-No le digas frijolito.- dijo con el seño enojado su pareja

-Es que lo es, aun no es más grande que un frijol. – dijo acariciando su plano vientre.

-¿Crees que es uno?

-Espero que sea uno, espero que sea varón también.

-Sean dos o tres, no me importa, no importa si son solo niñas, sabes que te amo, y que siempre te amare. Tú eres mi salvación, mi destino era algo que yo nunca imagine. Lo vi siempre sombrío, hasta esa tarde en que apareciste y todo cambio. Te rescate, cure y ahí sabíamos que serias mía y yo tuyo. Te amo esposa, te amo Jane, te amo Hermione, mi insufrible sabelotodo.

Mientras ellos se besaban, un cuervo se poso en una silla cercana y llamo la atención.

-Galatea, pero que haces aquí, traes un mensaje de Eileen

El cuervo dejo la pequeña carga y se fue a una percha donde se acurruco y se durmió.

-Ambos vieron el paquete, este estaba reducido para ayudar en el transporte.

Pusieron el encanto inverso y abrieron el paquete. Una carta salió primero

_Srs. snapier:_

_Informo que su adorable niña quedo en Ravenclaw, muchos perdieron apuestas al verla._

_Hoy hubo un incidente luego de su selección, ella demostró tener un bono alma con un compañero un grado superior y de otra casa. Gracias a dios solo habia gente desmayada que se recupero por sí misma._

_Informo que el joven pertenece a una excelente familia de Aurores, ambos padres son los guardaespaldas de nuestro actual ministro. _

_Pero, yo les voy a tirar de sus hermosas orejas a ambos si mañana no están acá, si se puede junto al viejo, para tener un hermoso desayuno junto a alguien que los creía desaparecidos, son tres ingratos con esta vieja y varias personas que los estiman y aprecian y quieren abrazarlos. _

_Si sabemos que son ustedes. Eileen los reconoció, a su padre, al abuelo y a su madre, tengo una foto tuya en mi escritorio, pienso en ustedes cada día, nunca supimos que habia pasado. Y en cuanto al viejo, bueno lo creíamos muerto y enterrado, que será lo que está enterrado…_

_Acá hay información de los últimos años, solo lo más importante._

_A una cosa el joven elegido como bono alma es el joven Teddy Lupin…. _

_Que tengan buenas noches y descansen, mañana los espero, hay mucha gente que los quiere saludar, sobre todo dentro de la escuela, tengo muchos maestros que se mueren por verlos._

_Su amiga, madre y oh por dios!, ahora soy abuela y Directora de Hogwarths_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Severus y Hermione no sabían qué hacer, los descubrieron. Bueno se la tenían que haber visto venir, así que Teddy Lupin sería el futuro de su pequeña, solo esperaba que no sea tan patoso como su madre.

Juntos descubrieron que Arthur era el nuevo Ministro, que Remus y Dora eran sus guardaespaldas. ¡Ambos estaban vivos! Que Harry tenía 3 hijos y Draco 2, que ambos enseñaban en el colegio y que actualmente estaban separados de sus mujeres, las cuales vivían en unas casitas en su mismo pueblo. Sus hijos eran pequeños, aun no estaban en edad escolar. Ron y Lavender estaban casados y que estaban en la dulce espera. Todos los Weasley estaban sanos y salvos, generando descendencia. Que los mortifagos fueron eliminados. Lucius y Narcisa vivían en Francia. Habían donado la mansión al Ministerio y los libros al colegio. Los que se referían a las artes oscuras habían quedado en poder de Harry Potter. El era su custodio, no habia permitido eliminar nada de eso, cada libro tenía un cierto poder, podían salvar como dañar, solo habia que darles un buen uso. Muchas cosas estaban en perfecta armonía.

Hermione miro a su esposo con dudas y miedos

-Sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo si la enviábamos al colegio, ya no se puede dar ningún paso atrás. Afrontaremos esto unidos, no sabemos qué opinión tendrán de nosotros, aun tenemos este lugar. Y si no es suficiente nos mudaremos a otro continente, tus padres aun tienen la casa en Australia.

-Severus, según lo que dice, fuimos nombrados Orden de Merlín. Estamos considerados héroes de guerra.

-Sabes que odio la alabanza y los medios pequeña

-A mi me pasa igual, pero no quita que veamos a la gente que nos quiere. Visitemos todos mañana el colegio, llevemos a los chicos.

Severus la abrazo y la levanto en el aire como si fuera su pequeña novia, pese al paso del tiempo Hermione aun mantenía su pequeña figura, un poco más rellenita en las caderas pero aun era pequeña junto a su esposo. Este la depósito en la cama y se acostó a su lado, tapándolos, se abrazaron y se durmieron

Unas horas más tarde en una casa que se veía mucho mejor que antes, pero que mantenía ese espíritu especial, una mujer abrazaba a su esposo.

-Que paso amor, todo bien en el colegio

-Todo bien, pero hoy llego una nueva estudiante y al parecer está relacionada con alguien a quien todos extrañamos.

La cara de Molly se puso seria.

-Quieres decir que es la hija de nuestra Hermione

-Si y no solo eso, ya sabemos porque desapareció y quien la estuvo protegiendo estos años, Hermione tiene un bono alma con Severus, ambos se cubrieron las espaldas, ellos viven en el anonimato y no solo eso, Albus está vivo, viviendo con ellos y sus tres hijos.

-¡Por Godric!

-Mañana los veremos, al mediodía, informemos a la familia de una reunión en el castillo, pero entraremos por cabeza de puerco, ahora a dormir


	8. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 7

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Minerva salía de su habitación, en su despacho junto a la chimenea habia un sofá y en este habia una pareja abrazada dormitando. Minerva los miro y suspiro, debía de saber que aun tenía el acceso a la oficina.

-se vistió y llamo a un elfo para un desayuno privado en el saloncito junto a su oficina. Luego fue a despertar a la pareja

-Severus, Hermione, gracias por regresar a nosotros -dijo suavemente. La pareja se despertó y la miraron. Hermione se levanto, seguida de Severus, Minerva rompió el hielo y los abrazo llorando. Ambos la abrazaron sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

-porque desaparecieron, porque, eras inocente, no habías hecho nada, porque irse, aislarse. ¿Acaso fue por lo de Albus? O porque.

-Minerva teníamos miedo a que nos separaran, por más que Albus nos caso y que tenemos los certificados sellados dentro del ministerio. Teníamos miedo de perder al otro.

-Minerva toda fue muy rápido, muy confuso y teníamos temor por nuestra familia, luego nos dedicamos a la investigación y no nos dimos cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo voló…

-Minerva, con Severus desactivamos el encanto en el apellido de Eileen, cualquiera que lo vea podrá leer Snape en lugar de Snapier. Si podrías darle esta carta te lo agradecería

Minerva entendió porque lo familiar del apellido, y mando a un elfo entregar la carta a la joven. Mientras desayunaron Minerva les informo que al mediodía se reunirían con algunas personas en la sala de menesteres, solo la familia, una extensa familia. Solo que querían saber cómo Hermione llego a él y en qué situación y cómo fue que Albus estaba vivo y que lo trajeran.

Ambos salieron rumbo a su casa, felices con esta situación, al llegar le contaron a Albus todo lo acontecido desde la noche anterior.

Mientras en el colegio se vivía una situación muy inquietante, Eileen leía contenta la carta de su madre, en ella le contaba como habia sido todo, antes de su nacimiento y luego de este, también que su apellido era Snape y que se preparara para que se queden observándola.

Eileen bajo a desayunar, teddy la esperaba en la puerta del salón y juntos se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-perdón pera esta no es tu mesa le indico un Ravenclaw de tercero a Lupin

-perdón pero creí conveniente desayunar con mi chica, claro si no les importa, sino sé que ella sería bienvenida en mi mesa. Dado que es su primer día quería que este en la mesa de su casa.

El tercer año lo miro y se alejo resoplando. Teddy no lo vio pero algunos pocos alumnos de 6to y 7mo lo interceptaron y dijeron que la joven de primero tenía un bono alma con ese joven y que era su futura pareja, si querían desayunar juntos eso no tenia porque afectar al resto, sin contar que era el joven teddy, cuyos padres eran los guardaespaldas del ministro.

El joven estaba bastante creído de si, les dio a entender que no entendí como un ministro aceptaba a esos dos a su lado, en su posición buscaría otros respaldos. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron y de donde saliste vos, ellos lucharon juntos, son amigos se conocen desde antes que vos fueras un proyecto de vida….

-Aparte quien se cree que es esa chica para dejarlo sentar ahí….

La directora se sentó en la mesa y llamo al orden.

-antes de comenzar el día debo de rectificar la identidad de un alumno. Dado que el conjuro que estaba sobre su apellido fue removido doy la bienvenida a esta escuela a Eileen Jean Snape, hija de dos personas fabulosas, que en las próximos horas van a estar visitándonos luego de 11 años de estar fuera del ojo del público. La directora se levanto y aplaudió al igual que todos los maestros, que ya habían sido informados. Luego fueron los 7mos y 6tos. Y algunos alumnos más, estos últimos no entendían mucho.

-gracias Sra. directora, mama me escribió y me conto todo. Estoy feliz de saber que mis raíces son profundas en este lugar, un lugar al que mis padres han llamado su segundo hogar durante mucho tiempo.

-Eileen gracias a ti. Tus padres son las personas más queridas por mí y por muchos. Bueno a desayunar!

Los más grandes sabían quién era Severus Snape, un antiguo héroe de guerra.

Las reacciones en el colegio fueron muy dispares, algunos aun tenían la creencia que Severus habia matado a Albus. Cerca del mediodía un grupo de 5 personas se apareció a las puertas del colegio , un matrimonio, un anciano y dos pequeños, Hagrid se acerco para ver que necesitaban y por poco se queda ahí muerto de un sincope, frente a el estaba la princesa de Gryffindor, el ex espía y el ex director Albus mas dos pequeños niños

Hagrid les dio paso y Hermione abrazo al semi gigante mientras les presentaba a sus dos pequeños, luego siguieron viaje, los alumnos veían a esas personas caminando y fue cuando los tres vieron algo inusual.

Un grupo de chicos les increpaba a otros.

-tu padre es un asesino, el mato despiadadamente a mucha gente

-eso no es verdad

-seguro secuestro a tu madre y la obliga a estar con el

-eso no es cierto, mama tiene un bono alma con papa. Ellos se aman!

-a mi no me vendas eso del bono alma, eso no existe

-mi papa es un buen hombre- lloraba Eileen.

-tu papa mato a Albus Dumbledore

-Severus tu me mataste! Eso no lo sabía. Pensé que estaba vivo gracias a tu ingenio y persistencia hijo- dijo Albus en voz bien alta, automáticamente todos miraron de donde habia salido esa vos y se congelaron, frente a ellos estaba Albus, más viejo y vivo con un brazo ortopédico pero vivo. Y junto a él usando un bastón estaba Severus Snape y a su lado agarrada de su brazo una joven que muchos reconocieron como Hermione Granger, desaparecida en la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Abuelito! –grito la joven y corrió a abrazarlos - que está pasando porque algunos te odian papa. Porque dicen cosas que no son ciertas. Tú no mataste al abuelo.

-es imposible, Albus está muerto, me lo dijo mi madre. Ella estaba en el colegio el día que murió.

-tu madre solo vio, lo que deseábamos que todos vieran. Lo que Albus y yo decidimos que todo el colegio vea, todo era una farsa, su muerte era una estrategia, luego de la guerra no teníamos intenciones de volver a este país, pero, por amor a mi esposa y a mis suegros lo hicimos. Vivimos en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí.

Severus tomo del talle a su mujer y esta tenia de la mano a su pequeña mientras que Albus mantenía al niño, todos caminaron por los pasillos algunos los seguían, Severus vio las puertas del gran comedor y acaricio la madera, miro a su esposa y la beso.

-siempre quise poder besarte detrás de estas puertas, como si fuera un gran secreto, solo nuestro. Me hubiera gustado estar junto a ti en la escuela.

Algunos profesores se acercaron a saludar, entonces la Directora pidió orden

\- solo la familia, los profesores Potter, Malfoy y Longbottom nos acompañaran. Les pido por favor establezcan el orden y cuiden a los alumnos mientras mantenemos una reunión.

Los nombrados se dirigieron hacia el 7mo piso, frente a la pared que daba acceso a la sala de menesteres.


	9. Capitulo 08

Capitulo 8

Al abrirse la sala , esta mostro un salón con sillones, sofás, alfombras y almohadones y una mesa con comida y una agradable chimenea. También habia libros y juegos para los niños, el lugar tenía el cuadro de la hermana de Albus

Una vez que todos estaban adentro, se sentaron y vieron que el cuadro de Ariana se abría para dar entrada a toda la familia Weasley al completo, Ron tenia a Lavender de la mano y ella lo empujo como diciendo , dale ve. Y él se acerco a Hermione y mirando a Harry ambos se acercaron a la joven, la rodearon y le dieron un abrazo de oso entre los dos, desde adentro de ese abrazo, la joven pedía aire, fue rescatada por su esposo que estaba bastante intranquilo.

-bueno eso fue suficiente. ¿Estás bien pequeña?

-por Merlín chicos, recién llego, no me maten.

También apareció Astoria, seguida de Ginny ambas mujeres con 5 críos a la espalda, los 5 niños se unieron a todos los Weasley junto a los dos de Hermione directo a la zona de juegos, donde 3 elfinas los cuidaban. Eran un montón de chicos y chicas…

-Bueno Hermione, Severus y Albus, es hora que ustedes nos cuenten como pasó todo esto y que es lo que hicieron en estos 11 años, aparte de los 3 niños…

Eileen miraba junto a Teddy a sus padres, a su lado estaba victoria, que miraba enojada a Eileen.

Severus tomo la palabra parándose en el circulo que se habia formado con todos los asientos.

-cuando Albus fue maldecido, yo ya sabía que Draco tenía que matarlo o que yo tenía que cumplir con la orden. De alguna manera retorcida logre cumplir esto sin poner en riesgo la vida de Albus ni la mía. Horas antes le habia dado una poción que actuaria con un hechizo no verbal y con el supuesto avada que saliera de mi varita. Albus se cayó de la torre. Al enterrarlo yo habia depositado junto al cuerpo un medallón, este era un traslador con un temporizador, este lo mando directo a una casa de seguridad que solo Albus y yo conocíamos. Yo habia descubierto como frenar la maldición y dejarla encapsulada en su mano, pero solo por un periodo de tiempo no mayor a 18 meses. Una noche luego de la pascua, en la cual yo estaba charlando con el mediante su cuadro, vi en mi despacho una luz blanca al despejarse descubrí el cuerpo inconsciente, sangrante y desnudo de la Srta. Granger, estaba a los pies de mi escritorio. Lo mire a Albus, la cubrí con la capa y me fui a la casa segura. 3 días después Hermione despertó y al verme se asusto, pero Albus le pidió que se calmara y ella se desmayo… luego de recuperarse le explicamos todo, habíamos roto el juramento y podíamos contarle toda la historia. Automáticamente ella entro en su modo de querer saber y tratar de solucionar todo, comenzando con la maldición de la mano, sin preocuparse por su propio estado. Luego de que se le explicara que no habia posibilidad de que la maldición recorriera el cuerpo de Albus, o que se la pudiera extraer, ella nos dio una lección. Me pregunto porque no habia amputado el brazo del director en cuanto habia tenido oportunidad. Bueno eso nos da una muestra de lo que una mente como la suya puede ver. Algo que ninguno de los dos pensó, Hermione nos explico que habia prótesis y cosas muy avanzadas para que una persona use en lugar de sus propias extremidades. Esa misma noche convoque a Poppy, aunque antes de traerla le pedí un juramento. Y le pedí a Hermione que no se dejara ver, que descansara. La amputación se realizo a modo preventivo ente el hombro y el codo, para poder calzar la prótesis en un futuro. Luego de esto, Albus se recupero en su totalidad en solo 5 días, era otro hombre. Durante ese periodo le explique a Hermione nuestro vinculo y ella lo acepto, sin dudar, sin quejas, sin sorpresas. me dijo que no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos, que una vez ella se habia desaparecido cuando solo era una niña pequeña, asustada por muchos patos en un parque y que se apareció en ese mismo parque junto a mí, que leía bajo un árbol, ella me vio y me regalo un dulce que tenía en su mochilita. Y luego busco un policía y le pidió encontrar a sus padres. Yo no la recordaba, pero ella si, por donde iba, ah sí, luego de esto le propuse que nos casáramos, ya que si yo moría, mis cosas pasarían a ella, las cuentas y las patentes. Esa tarde Albus nos caso. Ambos consumamos el matrimonio y yo me retire de regreso al colegio, mientras ella en la casa segura se encargaba de gestar pociones para surtir a Poppy, Albus sabiendo que lo peor estaba por pasar le dijo que se ocupara de mi casa, ella con mi aspecto se adentro en mi vieja casa y la desvalijo completamente del sótano al altillo en menos de 3 hs. Todo fue a la casa segura, luego le prendió fuego. Y se fue. Albus y ella tenían su propia agenda. El día que la guerra estallo, Albus se quedo en la casa, pero ella se oculto tras un manto especial y bueno. Minerva, Lavender, Fred y algunos más, incluso yo mismo le debemos la vida a ella. Ella mato a Greyback y a vs mortifagos que andaban por todos lados, ella fue la que al encontrar al matrimonio Lupin descansando creyéndolos muertos, los cubrió con una sabana, y por esa razón pasaron desapercibidos de la vista de los demás.

-tu nos ocultaste de ellos, Hermione gracias – lloraba Tonks- yo estaba agotada, hacia solo muy poco tiempo que habia dado a luz a Teddy y aun estaba muy cansada, y Remus estaba débil porque habia salido de una luna llena sin poción, nos recostamos para recuperarnos, pero nos desmayamos, creo que tu nos encontraste justo a tiempo. Luego recuerdo despertar aun en el piso y a Harry llorando a nuestros pies. Casi se muere del susto. Al vernos tapados y descubrirnos, nos llevaron al gran comedor, entre los difuntos. Ahí Harry nos vio y lloraba, cuando nos despertamos, bueno todo el mundo se alegro.

-yo los creía muertos y puse un hechizo de que no debían llamar la atención sobre la sabana, solo Poppy los encontraría cuando todo terminara, la sabana los protegería de cualquier calamidad también.

-Hermione tu me salvaste de morir en las garras de Greyback, gracias, le decía Lavender mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por Ron.

-Greyback estuvo a punto de violarme, se la tenía jurada, solo esperaba que no tuvieras muchas secuelas Lavender.

-tu pequeña me gritaste abajo cuidado y luego todo exploto junto con el mortifago, fuiste tú.

-si Sra., el estaba apuntando y diciendo un conjuro, yo le tire una granada de mano

-¿granada de mano? ¿Eso es un arma muggle?

-use muchas, se las tiraba cuando habia grupos de muchos mortifagos

-aun no entiendo como salvaste a Fred

-un poco de todo, un escudo, y algunos hechizos protectores en todos los Weasley para que las maldiciones no les llegaran.

-que paso luego

-yo no lo recuerdo –dijo Severus

-en medio de la batalla Severus fue llamado al lado de Voldi, este lo ataco con la serpiente, yo estaba cerca y vi cuando el entrego algunos recuerdos a Harry y luego ellos pensando que Sev habia muerto lo tome y desaparecí. Al llegar a la mansión, con Albus le dimos cada antídoto y poción que pensamos lo ayudaría, crece huesos, calmantes, regeneradora de tejido, regeneradora de sangre, antídotos vs. Incluso un proyecto de muerto en vida para que se recupere pronto. Yo no regrese a la batalla, me quede a su lado. Durante ese tiempo yo me descomponía a cada rato, y Albus me llamo la atención y bueno el realizo un reconocimiento y descubrimos que estaba en la dulce espera de mi pequeña princesa.

Eileen se ruborizo

-fueron 3 meses en los cuales Severus no reaccionaba, fueron 3 meses muy largos, donde yo casi me di por vencida, Albus me ayudaba a seguir adelante, no teníamos idea si habíamos perdido o ganado. De no ser por un elfo que nos conseguía comida, ni eso, yo habia armado un huerto en un costado de los jardines y vivíamos de eso. Luego Sev reacciono y despertó. Pasaron 3 meses más donde él fue recuperándose cada vez más. Aun tiene algunas secuelas de lo mal que lo dejo la serpiente. El día que rompí fuentes y di a luz, Albus y Sev me ayudaron a que Eileen llegara a este mundo. Solo nosotros tres. El tiempo paso, y ambos nos dedicamos a experimentar con las pociones, un día un elfo consiguió un diario, era una hoja del diario de la victoria, solo la primer hoja, un año sin Voldemort, recordemos a los caídos y vimos mi foto y la de Severus y la de Albus y nada más, no decía nada más. Supongo que la info importante estaba en el cuerpo principal del diario. Entonces nos concentramos en prepara pociones que necesitarán en san Mungo, envié a nuestro elfo para indagar y nos dijeron que pociones para combatir o atenuar la licantropía o efectos relacionados con heridas de hombre lobo eran necesarias, así como cremas para cicatrices o cosas para eliminar estas. Y así paso el tiempo, no sabíamos a quien iban, solo elegíamos los casos más graves o más necesarios, ahora comprendo que habíamos elegido a Remus, un hombre lobo, padre de familia y Auror, lo elegimos al saber que era un padre que estaba casado y que era un hombre joven, que él y su esposa eran Aurores, al elegirlo pensamos en el, pero los creíamos muertos, no decían nada del tiempo en que era un hombre lobo. Lo mismo con Bill y Lavender, heridas proporcionadas por hombre lobo, cicatrices en muchos lugares, comportamiento errático cerca de la luna. Uno un padre de familia con varios hijos y la otra, una joven que tenía su vida por delante, crear una familia. No sabíamos los nombre, solo queríamos que todos estuvieran bien.

Hermione era abrazada por Severus y su pequeña niña.

Poco a poco cada uno de los que habían escuchado se acercó y los estrecharon. Molly abrazo a Hermione y la tocaba y volvía a abrazar, Arthur le dio la mano a Severus y le agradeció todo lo que habia hecho por todos. Cada familia, cada ser habia sido ayudado por esta pareja, Lavender agarro a Hermione y puso su mano en su panza, 4 meses y se notaba bastante.

-Es una niña, se va a llamar como vos. Cuando nos enteramos que era una niña, Ron pensó en tu nombre y dije que si, ahora más que nunca va llevar tu nombre y tu serás la madrina. Sos la responsable de que ella exista. – ambas jóvenes e abrazaron, hermione muy sutilmente tomo la mano de Lavender y le dijo

\- estoy también esperando solo estoy de un mes.

Lavender abrazo a su amiga, Hermione le pidió que no dijera nada.

Tonks se acerco a Hermione y a Lavender, habia visto la interacción de ambas jóvenes y les susurro

\- estoy de 2 meses y nadie más que Remus lo sabe… me uno a su club.

Ambas chicas la abrazaron y decían que sus hijos estarían juntos.

Harry y Draco estaban muy juntos, la mano del moreno pasaba por detrás del rubio, en un sillón mientras charlaban con Neville y Ron, Severus los miraba y en eso Draco le acaricio el rostro a Harry y este sonrió, le dio un beso y lo abrazo, sus amigos los miraban como si no pasara nada, pero Severus habia visto y se sorprendió por este giro de situaciones, abrió los ojos, Minerva lo vio.

-Severus tranquilo, ellos se separaron de las chicas al descubrir que se gustaban, aman a sus hijos y estos entienden que no es que no amaran a sus madres sino que se aman más entre ellos. Lucius está feliz que su hijo sea feliz con quien quiere, por lo menos tiene un heredero. Draco tiene a ese hermoso par, Scorpius tiene 6 años y Casiopea 5, Harry tiene a james Sirius de 8 Albus Severus de 6 y la pequeña Lily luna de 4. Si a uno de sus hijos le puso tu nombre, No me lo dijiste pero como se llaman tus niños, y porque te ríes…

Una risa hizo que todos miraran a Minerva y a Severus, el hombre estaba doblado sobre sí mismo y agarrándose el estomago, en medio de un ataque de risa…

Luego de lo que para todos era una eternidad se calmo y dijo mis pequeños de 6 años se llaman Minerva Jane y Harry John, de ahí mi risa, yo le puse a mi hijo el nombre de Harry y él le puso a su hijo mi nombre .. – y siguió riéndose, acompañado de todos los presentes.

Las tres jóvenes, futuras madres estaban juntas charlando, algunas de las mujeres Weasley se acercaron y descubrieron el secreto de estas. Las felicitaron y decidieron realizarles un baby shower grupal. En un par de meses. Hermione estaba feliz, habia recuperado en un día sus amigos, Severus la miraba y veía lo feliz que estaba ella, y se sonrió, Ron, Harry, Neville y Draco lo vieron, y sabían que ellos eran muy felices. Los 4 amigos brindaron entre ellos, Hermione habia regresado, estaba entre ellos, nada podía estar mal. Todo seria genial. Severus y Albus conversaban con Minerva. Al cabo de un tiempo entre charlas y comida. Decidieron que esa noche los Snape y el ministro cenarían en el colegio junto a Albus.


	10. Chapter 09

Cap. 9

Todos los invitados regresaron a sus casas. Albus del brazo de Minerva se encamino hacia el gran comedor, detrás iban Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Hermione, Remus y Severus, detrás Eileen con Teddy que llevaban de la mano al pequeño Harry y a la pequeña Minerva

Llegaron al salón y se sentaron en la gran mesa, en lugares cercanos unos y otros. En los laterales quedaron los demás maestros que veían impactados a Albus, Severus y Hermione.

Eileen junto con Teddy se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con los dos pequeños niños.

Todos querían saber, todos querían saludar a Severus y a Hermione, y tirarle alguna maldición a Albus.

El Ministro se levanto, elevo la copa y dio un pequeño discurso.

-Mañana por la mañana, una declaración de los tres desaparecidos héroes será enviada a todos los hogares, esta declaración no está llegando con ninguna publicación periodística, es un comunicado del Ministerio de Gran Bretaña para todos sus ciudadanos, actualmente está siendo redactada por un responsable de dicho departamento. La información va a ser fiel a las declaraciones de Severus, Hermione y Albus. Es una transcripción exacta de lo que se hablo a puertas cerradas.

Al escuchar esto todos los alumnos se calmaron, por la mañana tendrían la versión oficial de lo que habia pasado en estos 11 años, sería una comunicación directa.

Al terminar todo el mundo se despidió de los visitantes. Los padres dieron un cálido saludo a sus retoños y retornaron cada una para su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente el mundo mágico amaneció con la noticia más esperada en 11 años, el cerebro del trió dorado y el ex espía estaban vivos, pero también lo estaba Albus.

El mundo mágico se sorprendió por todo lo acontecido a la pareja y muchas cartas llegaron al colegio para ser entregadas a cualquiera de ellos, agradecimientos, felicitaciones y dar al mundo mágico una oportunidad. También se informo que ellos eran el equipo que realizaba los tratamientos de San Mungo. Mucha información corrió como reguero de pólvora, dentro y fuera de Gran Bretaña. Lucius leía el comunicado una y otra y otra vez. Arthur le habia mandado uno por lechuza a Francia. No lo podía creer, llamo a su esposa y le mostro el papel, ella lloraba con cada línea. Estaba tan feliz como su esposo. Ambos llamaron a su hijo para corroborar lo que decía y el les conto de la reunión, que no les aviso porque no sabía que iba a suceder y que no sabía si se sentiría cómodo rodeado de Gryffindors. Claro, como si no lo hacían en cada cumpleaños. Pss

Lucius le pidió que le enviara una nota a Severus, le pedía reunirse. Draco le dijo que dentro de dos semanas los irían a ver, los chicos extrañaban al abuelo Luc y a la abuela Cissa.

El fin de semana llego muy rápido, Astoria y Ginny aun no podían creer lo cerca que estaba Hermione y que sus padres eran los dueños del boticario donde se surtían de lo que necesitaban para sus hijos, es mas sabían que eran muggles y que un pocionista les surtía pero nunca los relacionaron. Ahora muchas cosas les cerraban. Las dos mujeres fueron con todos sus chicos hasta la casona en el final del pueblo, ellas eran parte del fidelio ahora y podían verla en su totalidad.

Hermione las recibió y se abrazo nuevamente con Ginny, Astoria estaba feliz por su amiga, ambas chicas se habían acercado bastante luego de enterarse que sus esposos estaban en el amor.

Ginny y Astoria la pusieron al tanto de la situación con sus esposos, Hermione no podía creerlo aun, Draco y Harry, increíble. Las dos mujeres se reían, ya que ambos hombres no sabían cómo decirles lo que les pasaba. Que al estar juntos trabajando se habían sentido atraídos, era algo extraño y no sabían expresarlo. En una charla los 4 juntos, se dieron cuenta que no habia otra forma, Draco y Harry liberaron a sus mujeres y ellos se pusieron de novios. Vivian juntos y planeaban casarse. Ya tenían descendencia, no necesitaban más que sus 5 hijos, para el caso todos los niños llamaban papa a ambos hombres por igual. Por su parte Astoria y Ginny salían a buscar pareja 1 vez por mes cuando les dejaban los chicos a sus ex…

Lucius no estaba lo que se dice bailando de felicidad por la decisión de su hijo, pero no podía reprocharle nada, su hijo le habia dado dos hermosos e inteligentes nietos. Un varón y una niña, era hora que siguiera su corazón. Por otro lado si estaba feliz porque su amigo estaba bien. Y quería verlo.

Las tres jóvenes pasaban un día tranquilas, viendo como sus hijos jugaban en jardín

Draco no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Severus, Severus trataba de decirle que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-padrino, no sabes lo que te extrañe, como cada día pensé en donde estarías, si estabas muerto o vivo. Cada día, junto a Harry nos preguntábamos por ambos. Yo le conté lo que habia visto y el al igual que papá decía que había dos caminos que Hermione estaba segura y protegida y la otra es que su pareja la habia matado.

-señor usted protegió a mi hermana! Y la cuido sin saber si lo que pasaba afuera de esta propiedad. Gracias

-acepto los agradecimientos, pero sin Hermione yo estaría muerto, ella me salvo la vida, ella fue a la guerra, esperando a Eileen, se puso en riesgo solo por todos ustedes.

-padrino, papá y mamá quieren verte, saludarte. Podemos traerlos el fin de semana que viene

-si Draco, puedes traer a tus padres. Quiero verlos.

-estoy feliz Harry, muy feliz – dijo el rubio abrazando a su compañero. – ahora toda la familia está completa, todos juntos…

La semana paso con cartas de Eileen contando lo divertida e interesante que era la escuela, que el profesor Potter era excelente con su materia de defensa y que el profesor Malfoy era muy estricto sobre cómo comportarse dentro del aula y muy precavido con lo hacían en pociones. Que hasta ahora solo habían practicado la correcta forma de preparar algunos ingredientes y que en cada clase revisaban las diferencias a la hora de revolver una poción. Cosas que ella ya sabía, pero que le gustaba hacer y ayudaba a sus compañeros. También le contaba que paseaba con Teddy y que este le regala flores todos los días. Que se turnaban día a día en una mesa o en la otra. Y que cada día se estaban conociendo más y más... y que se quedara tranquilo ya que solo le daba la mano.

Los días pasaban y el fin de semana anhelado estaba por llegar...

Hermione tenía nauseas, ya hacía dos días que le molestaba todo tipo de comidas ni ella ni Severus le habían informado a Albus, hoy era el día que iban a contarle a todos los presentes, este fin de semana seria memorable.

Lucius y Narcisa llegaron por flu a la casa de sus nietos, una vez todos reunidos junto a los chicos Potter, caminaron por el pueblo rumbo a la mansión. Al llegar a la entrada Lucius y Narcisa solo veían una edificación tirada abajo, las chicas les susurraron la clave y ellos pudieron verla. La verja se abrió y el grupo de los Malfoy Potter accedió a los terrenos. Los 5 chicos corrían delante de sus padres y abuelos por un camino de ladrillos, había césped bellamente cortado con canteros con plantas aromáticas, a lo lejos se observaban hileras de arboles cargados de frutas, había un huerto y un invernadero. Al llegar a la edificación pudieron observar una zona con piso de piedra, con un techo y una piscina. Ahí sentados en diferentes sillones disfrutando de tragos estaban los Snape, junto a Albus, minerva, los Lupin y Arthur y Molly, también se encontraban los padres de Hermione.

Con gran destreza se saludaron todos, era un montón de gente y eso que solo era una simple reunión de amigos...

Lucius y Severus se sentaron y charlaron como viejos amigos...

Las mujeres fueron adentro a ayudar a Hermione a traer unos refrigerios, afuera los chicos corrían y saltaban y se divertían.

Las familias habían armado vs mesas con sillas, así podían verse todos y charlar cómodamente.

Todos estaban muy felices, Hermione había traído juegos para que los chicos se tranquilizaran. Todos se sentaron sobre matas en el césped y se pusieron a jugar... algunos en parejas otros de a 4 otros solos. La pequeña minerva solo quería caminar... ella imaginaba un hilo invisible sobre el pasto y hacia de cuenta que era una equilibrista. Su "hilo" la llevo cerca de la pileta y antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta esta se había caído en la parte honda... Severus corrió hacia la pileta pero la niña no estaba dentro, estaba a punto de tirarse dentro cuando un grito de Hermione le hizo mirar hacia su esposa. La pequeña Minerva estaba sentada en el medio de Scorpius y el pequeño Severus...

Todos los adultos se asombraron, Hermione y Severus fueron a ver a su insensata hija a ver si estaba lastimada... esta estaba empapada pero tranquila, los dos niños los miraron y luego vieron a su nueva amiga y le sonrieron a los padres de la niña...

Que significaba esto, la magia había actuado... si pero a quien de estos dos había elegido...

Hermione no daba más, entre su embarazo y descubrir que su pequeñita tenía un bono con alguno de estos dos niños... estaba cansada. Con un pase de varita la pequeña estaba seca y seguía jugando.

De regreso a la reunión. Se habían levantado apuestas con respecto a quien había elegido la magia... estas se anotaron y se guardaron para cuando sea el momento.

Hermione les agradeció que estuvieran reunidos todos, más tranquilos, y disfrutando de este hermoso día. Y les dijo que tenía una sorpresa final...

Todos la miraron como diciendo otra mas o la ultima no contaba.

Con Severus mantuvimos este último tiempo un secreto, familia... estoy embarazada de 3 meses... y por suerte es uno solo y es un varoncito.

Todos la felicitaron y se alegraron mucho de esta noticia.


	11. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Los años pasaron, las amistades se hicieron cada día más fuertes, los chicos crecieron.

Habían pasado vs años, hoy los mellizos Snape comenzaban su 1º año de escuela. Junto a Harry y Minerva estaban Albus y Scorpius. Habían formado un cuarteto de amigos y no importaba en que casa estarían, seguirían juntos. Aun no se sabía quién era el bonos alma de Minerva, ya que la niña no se separaba de sus dos amigos.

Teddy estaba en su último año y preparando su ingreso al entrenamiento como Auror, Eileen estaba en 6to año y pensando en un futuro con Teddy. Mientras en su dedo, pese a su edad, este año ella llevaba un anillo dado por Teddy, este sería reemplazado por uno de compromiso dentro de un año. Severus y Hermione seguían trabajando para San Mungo, incluso atendían particularmente casos muy raros donde pedían pociones especificas. Su lucha por encontrar una poción que ayude con la licantropía había sido un éxito, habían logrado casi una cura, no era el final, pero si el infectado tomaba la poción antes de la primera transformación estaba curado, los que ya la padecían solo debían tomar una poción durante 3 días una vez al año, y no se transformaban por todo ese año. Pudiendo llevar una vida normal y tranquila. Los que habían sido heridos y tenían características sin llegar a la transformación estaban libres de esos síntomas. Otro logro fue un ungüento o crema, era una para eliminar en casi su totalidad las marcas por maldiciones o heridas con magia negra. Tanto Severus como Hermione habían probado dicho ungüento, las cicatrices más notorias habían disminuido de forma importante su aspecto, las que no eran tan llamativas, habían sido eliminadas. Harry y todo amigo cercano que tenía alguna cicatriz participo del grupo de prueba y ayudaron a comprobar el experimento. Muchas marcas o cicatrices se aplacaron o desaparecieron.

El pequeño Sebastián crecía bien, era mimado y protegido por todos sus hermanos, había sido el ultimo niño, con 4 hijos estaban más que dichosos.

El tiempo siguió su marcha y hoy era un gran día. El sombrero decidiría sobre qué lugar le correspondía a cada niño dentro del colegio, cuál sería su casa durante 7 años de estudio.

Cuando el sombrero fue dando los nombres de las casas, nadie se sorprendió que Scorpius quedara en Slytherin, pero que el pequeño Albus quedara en la casa de las serpientes fue una revelación, al llegar a los Snape, la pequeña Minerva fue a parar a la casa de las serpientes pero el pequeño Harry lo hizo en Ravenclaw. Esos 3 eran el nuevo trió de oro pero de Slytherin.

Los jóvenes crecían rápidamente, tanto en inteligencia como físicamente. También mostraban las dotes especiales que la magia había dedicado a ellos. Scorpius resulto ser un pequeño duelista, mucho mejor que su padre. El joven Albus amaba estar en clase de pociones y dedicarle cada segundo de esta a elaborarlas como corresponde. La joven Minerva o Mini como le decían sus compañeros tenia afinidad para la transformación de objetos dejando encantada a la directora y a su maestra.

Durante los siguientes años los jóvenes siguieron con sus vidas, Eileen y Teddy sellaron su vínculo 1 año luego de que la joven terminara el colegio, y decidiera su futuro académico. Pocionista junto a sus padres. Con una maestría en curso y a punto de terminar, que incluía una lista de opciones de trabajo en varios sectores, ella estaba lista para dar ese gran paso. Teddy era un hermano mayor ejemplar, su hermanita la dulce Andy, había quedado al igual que su hermano en Hufflepuff, no era metamorfa, pero tenía una habilidad para transformaciones muy buena, llegando a ser con Mini las mejores amigas y compinches de aventuras.

Severus y Hermione sabían que este día llegaría, era su princesa, su pequeña. Pero estaban contentos que el joven era un retoño fuerte con características importantes de sus padres. La ceremonia fue hermosa y se realizo en la casa de la familia. Arthur caso a la joven pareja.

Corría el 4to año de escuela para los mellizos y pese a que siempre seguían las reglas, de vez en cuando se mandaban alguna trastada. Este día Mini era la protagonista, se había concientizado que quería encontrar un lugar especial en el bosque, ella sola, no le había dicho nada a nadie. Poco a poco se adentro en el bosque ella conocía algunas cosas y lugares que no debía ir, pero había investigado sobre un sector donde había una fuente de agua mágica. Caminaba y trepaba por los diferentes obstáculos que se presentaban, no tenía idea de adonde iba pero llevaba su bolso con pertrechos, su escoba entre ellos por si las dudas. De un momento a otro frente a ella se abrió un sector muy amplio, una depresión en el suelo como una cueva, no había vegetación espesa ni nada, algo no estaba bien, ella decidió poner una marca mágica en el lugar y luego salir de ese sitio , algo le decía que había algo peligroso dentro, muy peligroso. Saco su escoba del bolso mágico y trato de volar no había forma de que pasar, algo impedía que se fuera. Ella comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero no podía moverse, estaba atrapada. Trato de conjurar un patronus para alertar y pedir ayuda pero nada paso, su corazón estaba galopando en su pecho y en ese momento algo comenzó a salir de la cueva, era una criatura extraña y no tenía idea de donde había salido ella cerró los ojos y en cuanto sintió que ese ser se acercaba sintió tal temor que se desmayo.

Scorpius estaba tranquilo, el tenia solo un momento para poder terminar su ensayo de herbologia sin que Albus o Mini lo interrumpan, estaba tranquilo en los invernaderos dibujando una planta, cuando una luz blanca lo rodeo y frente a el apareció su amiga Mini, desmayada. Rápidamente la alzo en sus brazos y corrió a la enfermería, no presentaba ninguna herida, pero sentía que la joven estaba en un estado no muy bueno. Al llegar Poppy le pregunto qué paso y el relato lo poco que sabía. Poppy conjuro un patronus llamando a la directora y a los padres de la niña.

Scorpius estaba tranquilo, se sentó al lado de la joven y bueno él sabía que era el bono alma de ella, ahora mas que nunca la cuidaría.

Severus y Hermione llegaron justo cuando su hija estaba recuperando la conciencia. Ella lloro del susto abrazada de sus padres y les conto lo que paso. Ambos no entendían que tipo de criatura había encontrado su hija pero tenían indagar, las descripciones de Mini no eran precisas. Severus opto por pedirle ver su mente para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Severus suavemente entro en la mente de su pequeña hija y fue directo a el evento que los preocupaba, grande fue su temor y sorpresa al darse cuenta que su hija se había encontrado con una criatura en extremo peligrosa un Grapón, una criatura grande y jorobada, con la piel grisácea/púrpura, al parecer más dura que la de los dragones, con cuernos de oro, caminando sobre cuatro grandes pies. Severus salió de su mente y abrazo a su pequeña, el bono que tenia con Scorpius la salvo de un peligro mortal.

Severus alerto tanto a la directora como al ministerio de lo que el bosque ocultaba y que debido a la característica de esta bestia en particular habría que darle caza lo antes posible.

Luego de la explicación de Severus, ambos padres llamaron a Draco y a Astoria, y les comentaron que Scorpius era el bono alma de Mini, dejándolos tranquilos y decididos a cobrar las apuestas ya que habían apostado por su hijo.

Gracias a que Mini puso una marca en un árbol, pudieron dar con la cueva de la bestia. Varios aurores se dieron a la tarea de capturar y exterminarla. Luego investigaron la cueva y hallaron restos de centauros u otros animales. Luego de esto, la directora y Severus pidieron reunión con los centauros y les contaron que la criatura había sido exterminada, esta había llegado con los mortifagos hacia más de 20 años, dañando seriamente la población de centauros.

Luego de esta aventura muchos ganaron y perdieron, ya que las apuestas se cobraron.

Ahora era común ver a la joven del brazo de Scorpius y Albus atrás riendo y rodeado de chicas, ninguna chica había querido meterse entre estos antes pero ahora ya estaba decidido quién era el bono y quien estaba libre y a Albus no le gustaba, era un joven tranquilo. A él le gustaba una sola chica, una pequeña de su misma edad, de pelo castaño y ojos miel dorados, muy amiga de Mini, la pequeña Andy. Hija de amigos de sus padres y hermana de Teddy.

Albus suspiraba por la joven Andy, mientras que sus amigos Scorpius y Mini trataban de que el diera el primer paso y le pidiera una cita. El problema radicaba en la timidez del muchacho. Pero pronto eso paso a otro plano cuando la joven Andy tomo al toro por los cuernos y le planteo salir al muchacho que acepto gustoso ese desenlace.

Ahora prácticamente todos estaban medianamente entrelazados ya sea parentesco o amistad.

La vida no sería aburrida ni pacifica. Siempre era una aventura alocada.

Las vidas de todos siguieron adelante casamientos, nacimientos y muertes.

Albus se fue pacíficamente una noche de verano mientras dormía, luego del casamiento de Eileen. Minerva le siguió 10 años después. Con el correr de los años muchos niños nacieron y muchos viejos magos conocidos se fueron yendo. La vida siguió en ese ciclo interminable.

Severus y Hermione vieron crecer a su familia, vieron la felicidad de sus 4 hijos, la creación de sus propias familias y estaban tranquilos, ellos sabían que cuando les llegue su momento partirían en paz dejando todo su amor a sus descendientes.

Gracias por seguir este fic

La historia llego a su fin, pueden imaginarse las aventuras de toda la familia


End file.
